


For The Record

by Satine86



Series: Adaar Family Adventures [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dorian blurts those three little words during a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Record

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korinwae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinwae/gifts).



“ _Fasta vass_.” The words were hissed, and while Ismat wasn’t exactly certain of the meaning, the intent was still clear. It meant one thing: Dorian was angry. Not just annoyed or upset, but truly angry. And the anger wasn’t a slow simmering rage, like what Ismat had seen directed at his father, this was a fire burning right under his skin, ready to flare out at any moment.

Dorian was still muttering curses in Tevene while he gathered up things to clean the various nicks and cuts Ismat had obtained during battle, namely the large gash above his eye. There was little anyone could do for his dislocated shoulder, it just needed time to heal after Iron Bull had set before their return to camp.

“I cannot believe you were so foolish.” Dorian looked half ready to strangle Ismat as he sat down again, treating the wounds. He pressed a cloth to the cut on Ismat’s brow, and he winced in pain at the contact. “Good, I hope it hurts,” Dorian muttered.

“I’ve had worse than a dislocated shoulder before.” Which was the truth, although the setting of the dislocated shoulder had left much to be desired; Bull did not have a healer’s hands.

“ _I’ve had worse than a dislocated shoulder_ ,” he mocked with a deep frown. “Yes, well, what if that Brute had dislocated your head from your neck? Then where would we be, hm?”

“At least then I wouldn’t have to duck through doorways,” Ismat said with a laugh. That appeared to be the final straw for Dorian. He shot to his feet, the stool he’d been perched on sent flying, and started pacing.

“You are the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andreste, you are _important_. You can’t go around throwing yourself in front of charging Brutes or Red Templar Horrors or Giants or any of those things, you can’t be so reckless!”

“I wasn’t being reckless!” Ismat was usually quite patient, but this particular argument was getting on his last nerve. He was tired and sore all over and the last thing he needed was Dorian yelling at him. He’d known exactly what he was doing when he did it.

“You were, you giant imbecile!”

“I was protecting you from getting killed! I would do it again if given the chance!”

“You can’t worry about me in battle, Ismat! I am a grown man, a mage! I can protect myself. Besides, I’m not important compared to you!” He whirled around, jabbing a finger into Ismat’s chest. “You are not disposable.”

“And you are?”

“In comparison? Yes, of course I am. We all are!”

Ismat surged to his feet, his own ire taking over. Dorian was anything but disposable in his mind. “So I’m just to stand back and watch you get hurt because a green glowy mark makes me important? I’m not going to let that happen, Dorian. If I can protect you, I’m going to!

Dorian scrubbed his hands down his face. “You are an infuriating jackass!”

“So are you!” Ismat roared.

Letting his hands drop, Dorian’s fingers twitched as if he wanted to shoot to fireballs at Ismat’s face. “I can’t believe you. What am I supposed to do if you go and get yourself killed? Especially if it’s on my account?”

Ismat scoffed and stared at him incredulously, “I could ask the same thing of you, Dorian.”

“YES BUT I LOVE YOU!” The words had been shouted, bursting from Dorian’s mouth like an explosive charge. However, the moment they escaped, his eyes went wide and he visibly paled. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “I.. that is to say, I meant….”

But Ismat didn’t really care what excuses he had because at the moment he felt light enough to float up among the clouds. Dorian loved him.

 _Love_ , he thought. It was something he had contemplated for a while, he knew his own feelings. Had realized them sometime ago. It was scary, something completely new, but it wasn’t bad. It was very good. This now, this was even better.

Ismat couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face as Dorian floundered for words, at a loss.

“You love me,” he said, almost smug.

Dorian glanced up at him, narrowed his eyes. “No need to gloat about it,” he groused.

His smile was getting wider, and suddenly his shoulder didn’t hurt so much anymore. Nothing hurt, in fact. Though he did notice that Dorian’s scowl was getting deeper.

“Will you stop grinning like that?” Dorian crossed his arms, looking more like a petulant child who had been told he had to skip dessert than a grown man.

“No.” Ismat shook his head slowly.

“Just forget I said anything, I was angry and I wasn’t thinking.”

“I’m not going to forget, Dorian. And I’m not going to stop smiling anytime soon. Unless,” Ismat shrugged his uninjured shoulder, “you wanted to come over here and otherwise occupy my mouth? Because for the record, I love you too.”

“Ah,” he said in a whoosh of air. He stilled for a moment, processing, and then he looked at Ismat as if he had just noticed him for the first time. A smile, happy and far more self-assured, spread across his face. “Well that’s good then, isn’t it?”

“I thought it was a happy coincidence.” Ismat laughed again.

Dorian rolled his eyes and marched over to Ismat. “Do shut up,” he said and rocked up on his toes to kiss Ismat.


End file.
